In a conventional lighting fixture louver assembly, the longitudinally extending, male, louvers and the cross, female, louvers are mounted to the end and side rails respectively by means of tabs formed on the side rail end wall above the bottom of the louver, which is V-shaped in end elevation. These tabs extend through slots in the rails, also positioned substantially above the lower edge of the rail, and are bent back flat against the face of the inside surface of the rail along lines generally perpendicular to the long axis of the louver. Tabs projecting from flanges at the top edges of the louvers are bent over the top edge of the rail. In this construction, the end of the louver butts the exposed outer or front face of the rail.
It is desirable to use light gauge metal for the louvers, both as a matter of making the lighting fixture as light in weight as possible, and in the interest of economy of materials. When the metal becomes very thin, for example, 0.016", there is a tendency for the tabs to bend back sufficiently to permit a slight separation of the ends of the louvers from the rails, particularly at the bottom, where it is likely to be observed when the louver is in use.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a lighting fixture louver assembly in which the rails and louvers are held securely, and in which there is no possibility of an apparent discontinuity between the bottom edge of the louver and the rail.
Another object is to provide such a construction that is economical and that permits automated assembly.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.